


Nightmares

by softgrungeprophet



Series: Pretty Face, Electric Soul (domestic sabriel au) [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Prompt Fill, Sabriel Week 2013, some disturbing imagery mentioned in relation to gabriel's nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/softgrungeprophet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for day 6 of sabriel week: a color and a concept:<br/>Orange, nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Sam woke to the sound of Gabriel whimpering in the darkness beside him. He rolled over to face him, slid his arms around him, pressed his lips to his forehead. Felt him shaking in his sleep.

"Shhh, baby." He trailed little kisses down Gabriel's hairline, stopping at the edge of his jaw. "Wake up. I'm right here, Gabe." Gabriel's shudders calmed, and Sam felt the flutter of eyelashes against his face as Gabe opened his eyes. He rubbed his hand in soothing circles over Gabriel's back. Slow and tentative, Gabriel's fingers drifted up from the sheets to tangle in Sam's hair. Sam let Gabe pull him into a long, simple kiss. He pulled away and cupped Gabe's face in his hands.

Moonlight filtered yellow through the curtains, and the ruddy pink fairy lights (still up over six months past Christmas, as a way to keep Gabriel from hurting himself on the way to the bathroom at night) cast their glow in from the hallway to combine and wash the bedroom with a soft copper color. It highlighted the slope of Gabe's shoulder, and the drape of the sheets over his hips. Sam swept his thumb over Gabriel's cheekbone, and smiled. Gabriel's return smile wobbled.

"You okay?" Sam's hands drifted down to curl back around Gabriel's waist, and he knocked their foreheads very gently together. Gabe made a noncommittal noise in his throat but nodded. Sam kissed him again. "What did you dream about?"

Gabriel cleared his throat, followed by a weak, self-deprecating laugh. "Oh you know, the usual—pillars of flames, hundred car pileups, collapsing schools full of children." He shrugged, and reached up, sweeping Sam's hair out of his face before he continued. "We were stranded in the middle of the ocean and you made me take the only lifejacket and it was the most hideous fluorescent orange I've ever seen, and then you swam away and left me alone in the dark and when the sun came up, it turned out there was a fuckin' yacht just floating there with the ladder down waiting for someone to go on. And you'd gone the wrong direction, away from the boat and away from shore, and I sat on the boat for a long time before driving it out, and I found you floating face down in the water three miles away with no fucking head and the water dyed red around you. Then Lu... him. My brother showed up standing on the water, bleeding from, you know, just under his jaw, spitting actual fire and he just... Laughed, until you woke me up." He scrubbed his hands over his face, then pressed it against Sam's collar. Sam squeezed him tight. "Thanks for that, kiddo." The dim light glinted soft and peachy off his eyes.

"Gabe," Sam rolled onto his back, and pulled Gabriel after him, settling him on top of him in a strong embrace. "You're good." He grabbed one of Gabriel's hands in his, pressed their palms together so he could feel the smooth heat of Gabe's scars, and laced their fingers together before planting a kiss on the back of his hand. "Just wish you'd take your meds."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. His heart rate felt steady again. "You know how I feel about those goddamn pills. I only took them the first time because you wouldn't stop bitching about them." He squirmed to be more comfortable, and raised an eyebrow. "Besides, the nightmares are rare now. This is the first time in four months." He smirked. "And they're such a great excuse for hardcore snuggling, my little tangerine."

Sam nipped at Gabriel's lower lip. "Jerk."

Gabriel kissed him.


End file.
